<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Speed 速度的香氣 by jls20011425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323410">The Scent of Speed 速度的香氣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425'>jls20011425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bite Kink, Episode Tag, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Thoughts of Rape, Time Travel, Time Wraiths, Violence, canon violence, flash back, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>從一開始，Eobard Thawne就知道這個Barry Allen不是<em>他</em>的 Barry Allen。問題是，怎麼處置他？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Speed 速度的香氣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552811">The Scent of Speed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan">elrhiarhodan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授權：</p>
<p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　偽裝成和藹可親的跛子，Harrison Wells，Eobard Thawne教會Barry Allen許多東西。他教他如何控制、如何傾聽、如何服從。他教他如何竭盡全力做到最好，如何原諒別人過錯。他是那個他全心全意痛恨的男人的父親、老師、兄弟、戀人。</p>
<p>　　Eobard Thawne期待有一天對著Barry Allen的臉說出「我恨你」。那時他就可以摘下這副面具露出真面目，那時他就可以要求Barry Allen為幾個世紀以後，對他犯下的所有罪過，償還虧欠他的一切。</p>
<p>　　但現在，Eobard Thawne滿足於沉浸在這個年輕男子的崇拜當中。接受他性愛上感情上的臣服，作為回報，伸出堅定深情的手給予他歡愉與指導。</p>
<p>　　儘管Eobard Thawne教會Barry Allen許多運用速度的技巧，他還有許多事情有所保留。有些是他未準備好學習，但大部份是Eobard得來不易的知識與戰略優勢，終有一日他會用來一勞永逸打敗閃電俠。</p>
<p>　　再來就是那些他無法分享的秘密，因為一旦分享就會暴露太多。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Eobard對Hartley Rathaway很失望。不是因為浪子回頭歸家，而是他愚蠢到宣布復仇。Rathaway是個傻瓜，粉碎他家中的玻璃前竟然打電話給他——說話表明身份。但那個男孩感情發育遲緩，顯然渴望得到那個他仍然極度崇拜，恐怕仍然想要的男人關注。Thawne思忖有沒有什麼可以利用，他能不能挑撥Hartley和Barry Allen打起來，但他迅速駁回這個計劃。Barry是他的終局，Hartley只不過是曾經令人愉快的消遣，早該在一年前被永久消滅。</p>
<p>　　他的死期不遠了。</p>
<p>　　他讓Barry、Cisco和Caitlin把Hartley帶去管道監獄，監聽他們進行若稱為審訊將會可笑至極的對話，除了Barry做了一件令他大吃一驚的事。他建議Cisco掃描囚犯有沒有電磁脈衝炸彈。</p>
<p>　　這種水平的戰略思維他並不習慣於Barry Allen身上看見。Barry傾聽、採取行動，每每事關無辜市民生死就無視指示。但他從不深謀遠慮。Barry Allen並非棋手。他並非策劃人、合謀者、陰謀家，他不懂得像那類人一樣思考。</p>
<p>　　因此，懷疑本身是國際象棋大師的Rathaway，在助聽器安裝了電磁脈衝炸彈，存在他難以理解的邏輯飛躍。</p>
<p>　　所以他打斷了Rathaway與團隊之間小小的面對面交談。飆了幾句德文以展現智力的優越，提醒那個男孩他對他抱有的感情依託（他有次只靠引述Rilke名言就讓Hartley Rathaway在西裝褲內射了）。隨後承諾晚點再<em>處理</em>他，這應該足以讓男孩認真想想他試圖打亂自己計劃最終會付出的代價。</p>
<p>　　但所有關於Hartley Rathaway，被誤解的天才與令人頭痛的男孩的念頭，在他意識到Barry Allen有點不對勁後就忘記得一乾二淨。</p>
<p>　　不是因為Barry的身體避開他仿佛很反感，和今天早上截然不同——在他跑去拯救中心城，免被Rathaway蹂躪之前——那時他渴求關注、愛意滿滿得像隻精心餵養的家貓。</p>
<p>　　不是因為現在他眸中閃過掩飾得很糟糕的敵意。</p>
<p>　　不是因為Barry挑戰他那道高階得離譜的數學難題。Barry很聰明，但無法作出這種飛躍的理論推理。還未。</p>
<p>　　甚至不是因為Barry不願營救他警局的朋友和同事，如此驚人違反本性的行為，以致其他異常都變得毫不起眼。</p>
<p>　　不。不是因為這些。</p>
<p>　　而是：Barry Allen聞上去不對。</p>
<p>　　或者更準確來說，是仿佛妒忌的情人般依附Barry的神速力聞上去不對。</p>
<p>　　今天早上，當Barry幫他安頓在酒店套房，當他賣力吸吮他的陰莖，當Barry讓兩人迎來高潮時身周閃爍微細電光，Barry的神速力帶著夏日溫暖的綠草清香。年輕新鮮，未受時間侵蝕。</p>
<p>　　那個捉住Hartley Rathaway的極速者，那個看起來像他的Barry，聽起來像他的Barry，但行為一點也不像<em>他的</em>Barry的極速者，散發著微妙不同的香氣。神速力的氣味依然年輕，依然翠綠，但有著潛藏的黑暗，像原始森林經過夏季暴風雨後的芬芳。這種氣味帶著時空穿梭獨有的成熟與醇厚。</p>
<p>　　無論這個極速者是誰，是什麼東西，他不是他的Barry。</p>
<p>　　Eobard Thawne沒有驚慌。還沒。另一場危機醞釀。Cisco將通訊設備調到中城警局，那裡似乎有隻似幽靈似死屍的怪物在大廈飄來飄去，尋找著<em>什</em><em>麼</em>。警察將子彈通通射到它身上，但那東西只是從關著的窗戶離開了。</p>
<p>　　他知道那是什麼。他知道，並且畏懼。有痛苦的幾刻，他以為時間亡靈來找<em>他</em>了。</p>
<p>　　但是他嗅到一絲碎葉和殘枝縈繞的清香、長出新鹿角的雄鹿身上麝香，就知道這個時間亡靈不是在追他，而是在追那個冒充Barry Allen的極速者。</p>
<p>　　此時此刻，Eobard Thawne需要做兩件事——他需要知道Barry Allen，<em>他的</em>Barry Allen，安然無恙；還有他需要找個方法處理掉假冒者，又不引起Cisco和Caitlin警覺。只要<em>他們</em>認為自己是和朋友交流，時間線就比較容易維持不變。</p>
<p>　　當Barry去了中城警局、Caitlin和Cisco正為這個新降落中心城的怪物摸不著頭腦時，他花了寶貴幾分鐘向Gideon確認時間線完好無損，這就代表他的Barry Allen在某個安全的地方。</p>
<p>　　是時候消滅那個極速者了。</p>
<p>　　分散假冒者的注意力容易得可笑，這一點他倒是像真正的Barry Allen。只是那人想要的似乎是神速力相關資訊，而不是把他父親從監獄弄出來的辦法。</p>
<p>　　Eobard疑惑不解。為什麼這個極速者——能夠穿梭時空的一個——需要學習跑得更快？為什麼他要尋求<em>他的</em>專業指導？</p>
<p>　　他不相信。這是詭計，危險的詭計，還混了隻時間亡靈進來。</p>
<p>　　於是他把假冒者帶到辦公室，這個生物如此分裂的表現令他震驚了。他機智得足以看穿Hartley Rathaway的最後一著，卻沒有察覺到<em>他的</em>威脅？嗯哼，也許他真的以為他是在和Harrison Wells，和藹可親的跛子打交道？</p>
<p>　　頸上的手刀是精心計算過的風險。如果角度稍微偏離，就可能腦幹破裂足以致命，在極速者的新陳代謝起作用前置假冒者於死地。但他以前做過，角度恰到好處。假的Barry Allen仍然有呼吸，倒在Harrison Wells辦公桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>　　Eobard Thawne不僅僅觀察那個失去意識的假冒者。他還探索他，了解到的事令他既欣喜又困擾。</p>
<p>　　這個生物不是變形者。他<em>是</em>Barry Allen。<em>一個</em>Barry Allen，雖然不是<em>他的</em>Barry Allen。</p>
<p>　　這就意味著兩種可能。他要麼就是來自另一個維度的時間旅行者，要麼就是他根本來自未來。</p>
<p>　　Eobard Thawne不知如何是好。他不肯定哪個更加糟糕。</p>
<p>　　但即使在時間穹頂把這個生物銬在輪椅上，Gideon證實時間線仍然完好無損。這就代表他可以肆無忌憚處置這個Barry Allen。</p>
<p>　　他雙手顫抖，他全身顫抖，就像他將刀子插進Nora Allen心臟前一秒，又或者他轉變為逆閃電前一秒，又或者他初次看見Barry Allen——閃電俠——那一秒。</p>
<p>　　他滿懷期待，像是一匹賽馬在閘門前蓄勢待發，想到能操了殺了這個Barry Allen，他就亢奮不已。他可以撕裂開他，先是性愛然後肢體——他可以把他丟在這裡腐爛。在這個密室，他想多粗暴就多粗暴。在時間穹頂裡，他們之間不會有秘密。</p>
<p>　　Barry——或者無論他是誰——被銬在他的輪椅上，令人愉快的諷刺。為了安全起見，他用了樣非常特別的東西——一副他十幾年前無聊時制造的約束裝置。設計來桎梏極速者的約束裝置。極速者。特別是閃電俠。內置的結構讓分子以不一致的間隔震動，破壞小半徑內的神速力。</p>
<p>　　無論這個生物是誰，他就像被困住的老鼠，Eobard會享受摧毀他。他估計他至少會再昏迷十五分鐘。倒不是說他被侵犯途中醒過來會有什麼問題，現在他無處可逃了，對吧？</p>
<p>　　Eobard跪在不省人事的男子面前，深深呼吸，吸入香氣，如同飲用上好的蘇格蘭威士忌，真正令人醺醉。他情慾勃發，他的陰莖感覺就像兇器。他想將它推進這個Barry Allen體內，他想殘酷對待他，他想聽到他尖叫。</p>
<p>　　但他沒有。那樣太簡單，太基本了。他仍然需要知道為什麼這個男子要來這裡，為什麼他冒著糾纏上時間亡靈的風險都要來跟他說話。因為他不太相信一切關乎速度，</p>
<p>　　於是他退開來，站起身，等待——沉醉於時間醇厚的香氣，直至大腦幾乎徹底蒙上水汽。他用意志抑制自己的分身昂揚；他向自己保證會有足夠時間慢慢玩，一旦他從這個假冒者口中逼出真相。</p>
<p>　　答案，性愛，然後死亡，一切按照正確順序。</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>　　如果他不是那麼痛恨閃電俠，他會對他肅然起敬。</p>
<p>　　這個男孩——只比那個仍然崇拜他的年輕人大一歲——像國際象棋大師般將他玩弄於股掌之中。Eobard不知道他有沒有撒謊。但他不能冒險。也許他回家之後真的出現奇點。也許他真的藏了一封信，如果這個Barry不阻止，就會寄到他的Barry手上。</p>
<p>　　又或者一切都是虛張聲勢。這份不確定令他飽受折磨。</p>
<p>　　但目前為止，他什麼也沒做，時間線維持不變。閃電俠仍然會在2024年4月25日消失。他不願承認，但他的確驚訝，即使是他的Barry回到S.T.A.R.實驗室之後，困惑憤怒——不是對他，而是對那個攻擊、迷暈他的神秘二重身。當然Cisco和Caitlin也在場，然後未來的Barry回來了，展現驚人的愚蠢，告知所有人一切。</p>
<p>　　又或者並非愚蠢，而是為了逼迫他的狡滑陷阱。逼他給予這個未來的Barry Allen自稱需要的東西，變得更快的關鍵。</p>
<p>　　但他不會不求回報給予。他們回到時間穹頂，看見他目光落在黃色制服上時驚恐又厭惡的表情，這個狗娘養的害自己經歷的一切幾乎值回票價。Eobard不得不承認是有點令人反感。沒有生命掛在人體模型上，那黃色聚合物看起來就像人肉。</p>
<p>　　他讓Gideon將速度數據寫入驅動器，這個Barry就生氣了。這件事也逗樂了他。Barry想要——儘管他們敵對——擁有作為學生與導師的最後時光。</p>
<p>　　Eobard毫不心動。當然，他會和他的Barry共度私人時光。師生、朋友、父子，還有最重要的，戀人。他會將這個Barry Allen送返自己的時間，仍然希望，仍然渴求得到他再也無法擁有的東西。</p>
<p>　　然而，諷刺的是，就在他將驅動器拱手相送之前，就在他給予Barry所需之前，Eobard Thawne<em>奪取</em>了自己想要的東西。他將Barry推到牆上，用力壓著他，低聲道：「你也想要這個，對吧。」</p>
<p>　　Barry沒有回答，但漸漸生出的情慾氣味——與神速力分別不大——已是答案。</p>
<p>　　「沒有足夠時間操你，閃電俠——」這個稱謂在他唇齒間苦澀又甜蜜，「但有足夠時間做這件事。」他將Barry Allen按在牆上，他吻了他，面對面，充滿力量、控制與渴求——他有資格在他身前巍然直立，擁抱這個可怕又美麗的瞬間。Barry回吻他，他的舌頭舔進他嘴裡——陌生又熟悉——他的陰莖硬硬的抵著自己，Eobard完全可以碾磨上好幾天。</p>
<p>　　他斷開親吻向後靠去，好讓自己記住這個Barry Allen，他臉上籠罩慾望，他雙眼充滿情慾、輕蔑與憎恨。他會將這副畫面深深烙印於腦海，至死方休。然後他還想做一件事，他將Barry拉過來，仿佛要在他耳邊低語。</p>
<p>　　相反，他狠狠咬下去，嚐到閃電俠的鮮血之際，他快樂又痛苦地釋放了。</p>
<p>　　他退開，很失望看見Barry沒有分享這份愉悅。</p>
<p>　　透過通訊設備，Cisco驚恐的聲音告訴他們，已經發現時間亡靈，就在路上。他從Gideon平台上彈出驅動器，遞向Barry。</p>
<p>　　「是時候回家了，閃電俠。」</p>
<p>　　Barry Allen瞪了他一眼，憎恨未被情慾稀釋，但他接過了驅動器。</p>
<p>　　漫長的五分鐘過後，在<em>他的</em>Barry Allen幫助下，這個來自未來的怪物離開了。</p>
<p>　　要料理很多後事；這條時間線尚餘太多混亂瑣碎的問題需要解答。Eobard Thawne會處理好一切。他是混淆視聽、誤導別人的高手。</p>
<p>　　而他的Barry Allen，他珍貴的極速者，信任他、愛他，指望他給出一切答案。他會相信Harrison Wells告訴他的，因為他沒有理由不信。</p>
<p>　　一切就該如此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>完</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>